What I Never Got to Do
by kindakrazymess
Summary: Sequel to: Too Cold. Don't have to read first story for this to make sense, but it'd be nice :3 After being raped by Pitch Black, then defeating him, Jacqueline Frost realizes that even though she's a 300 year old winter spirit in a 15 year old girl's body and mind, she is still capable of being pregnant. Fem!/JackFrost
1. Chapter 1

North sat at his work desk, chipping ice flakes of a large cube of ice, slowly transforming the mini glacier into a horse. His concentrated work was interrupted by a small knock on his door.

"Come in!" North shouted, swiveling in his seat to face the doorway.

Standing the the frame of the door was Jacqueline Frost.

North couldn't help but smile when he saw the girl. It had been only 2 months since the defeat of Pitch Black and Jackie's becoming of a Guardian. North was quite fond of the small girl. The child always had a small smile on her face, even after being-

North's smile faded for a moment at the thought that the small girl had been violated in the worst way possible by Pitch Black. The memory of Bunny scooping the unconscious and hurt girl in his arms still fresh in his mind, having to tell the female yetis to perform a rape kit on the child, Bunny's fur covered in red blood...the sob th girl let out...

Jackie had moved into the Pole, moving into a room just down the hall from North's own room. No one actually said it, but North felt like he was a father figure to the 315 year old winter spirit.

"North?" Jacqueline asked, leaning on the side of the door.

"Jackie! Come in, come in. Would you like some cookies?" North asked jollily. _**(haha puns...get it...cause North is Santa...and hes jolly...TOO FAR TOO FAR DAMN)**_

"Oh uhh no thanks. I...I have something really important to tell you." Jackie fidgeted a little.

"Come sit down and talk." North said with a smile, gesturing to a small chair to the side of the room.

Jacqueline nodded hesitantly and flew over to the chair before plopping down.

"Now...what do you want to tell me?" North asked with a smile.

"Ok...so don't freak out or anything..."

"I won't freak out! Just tell me."

"Keep in mind I am technically 315, so i'm kinda an adult."

"But you have the body and mind of a fifteen year old girl."

"Well, yeah..."

"Jacqueline." North said, his voice a little stern. "Just tell me. Anything. Whatever it is, I won't be upset."

Jacqueline took a deep breath and spoke two octaves above her usual voice and much quicker, "IpgntadPtchstefthr."

North stared at her for a second. "Uh...what?"

Jacqueline sighed and looked down at her lap. "I'm...I'm pregnant and P-Pitch Black is the father."

The work shop was silent for a moment.

Then North exploded.

North's face was bright red, redder than his Santa suit. His eyes were bulging as he yelled, "WHAT?!"

Jacqueline winced. "North I-"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"North-"

"YOUR FIFTEEN! YOU CAN'T BE PREGNANT!"

"North!"

"THIS...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

"HE RAPED ME! OKAY? PLEASE JUST—J-JU-JUST..." Jacqueline cried, tears streaming down her face. She buried her face in her hands.

North's bright red face turned pale. "J-Jackie..."

North pulled the girl into his arms, where she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"W-Why didn't you tell us, me, sooner?" North asked, his voice trembling.

Jacqueline sniffled and said, "I-I was afraid..."

"I-It's okay now Jackie...your gonna be alright." North comforted.

He was answered by her heavy sobs.

After a few minutes, North finally spoke up again. "Jackie...are you sure your...are you sure your definitely pregnant?"

Jackie nodded miserably. "Y-Yes. I took three d-different t-t-tests."

"I-..." North faltered. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry...I should have-"

"North please." Jacqueline looked up, eyes puffy, "Stop. Nothing...Nothing anyone could have done could have stopped this...But now...I...I get to do the one thing I thought I would never be able to do as a spirit."

North's face was full of confusion.

"I...I get to bring a life into this world...North, I'm going to be a-...I'm going to be a mother!"

-Shelby


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: FLUFF**

Jackie took a deep breath.

The young frost spirit had decided on telling each of the Guardians separately, but on the same day. She had told North in the morning, and now it was just afternoon. Tooth was still busy with the kids who were sleeping in late, and Sandy as well, delivering dreams.

This left Bunny.

Jackie bit her lip with worry. She didn't know how the hope spirit would take it. Jacqueline knew he still felt guilty about blaming her right away for ruining Easter.

Jacqueline was sitting next to Bunny at the moment, slowly painting a egg alongside him.

Jackie then shook her head clear and tuned into what bunny was saying to her.

"-and the color yellow looks best. But I never paint the eggs dark green or red, because it looks too much like Christmas...or maybe green because they blend in with the grass." Bunny finished with a nod.

"But i've seen light green eggs before." Jackie comented, filling in some of the white space on the egg.

"Yeah, but light green is more...eh, cheerful." Bunny replied.

Jackie put her egg down, letting the light blue egg run off to dry. As soon as it was off, another white egg came running up, demanding to be painted.

"Bunny?" Jackie asked timidly.

"Hm?" Bunny responded, eyes focused on the dotted pattern on the egg in his paws. **(Hands?)**

"You like children, right?"

"'Course! Children are my bloody life." Bunny snorted, rolling his eyes.

Jackie shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, okay. What would you, uh...t-think of m-me having a ch-child?"

Bunny looked up, eyes narrowed. "Another Jackie Frost flying around and pulling pranks? I'll pass, thank you."

"It's uh, It's kinda t-too late to pa-pass now." Jacqueline said softly, head down.

Bunny put down the egg in his hand. "What'd yah mean 'too late'?"

Jackie sighed, "I mean...er...I mean, I'm pregnant."

Bunny froze.

"'Excuse me, but I think I heard you wrong." Bunny chuckled awkwardly.

"No you didn't Bunny...I'm pregnant." Jackie admitted quietly.

Bunny's eyes widened and his grip tightened around the paint brush in his paw.

"Bunny? A-Are you okay?" Jackie asked, blue eyes wide.

"Who...Whos the fath-" Bunny stopped in realizeation.

Jackie looked down at the ground again.

"Its Pitch's, isn't it?"

Jackie didn't answer.

"The baby. The baby is Pitch Black's." Bunny reapeated in a shock.

Jacqueline didn't reply.

The paint brush snapped in Bunnymund's paw.

"How long have you known?" Bunny asked, suprisingly calm.

"Two weeks..." Jacqueline answered softly.

"What?! Why didn't you tell anyone?!" Bunny half scolded.

Jacqueline flinched. "I...I was scared."

Bunny took a deep breath. "How...How are you feeling?"

"Sometimes I feel a little dizzy...or a little sick. But otherwise I feel fine. I'm just...I don't know...worried, I guess." Jacqueline sighed.

"Worried?" Bunny questioned.

"I have the body of a small and skinny fifteen year old girl. And I have small hips." Jackie said softly.

"Why would that...?" Bunny's question trailed off.

"Bunny...girls who have small hips die in birth." Jackie answered.

Bunny stood up immediately. "Not a chance, Snowflake. Your not dieing anytime soon."

"But what if I can't do it?" Jackie asked, tears welling up in her eyes. By now a bunch of little eggs had run up to the girl, and were all sitting around her, trying to comfort the sad spirit.

"Can't do what? Bear a child? Frostbite, i've seen you freeze legions of nightmares, save the world, and so much more. The least you can do is bring a baby into this world."

"You really think I can do it?"

"Yup."

Jackie was quiet for a moment.

"Will I be a good mother?"

"...The best."

**I didn't know how to have Bunny take the news...pretend he has an accent I can't write accents lol :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**-Shelby**


	3. Chapter 3

After spending another hour or so talking and paintng in the warren with Bunny, Jackie excused herself, knowing it was time to find Sandy.

After officially taking the Guardian oath, the group of Childhood protectors went into North's sleigh. Jackie then passed out from exahaustion and pain with the minute she sat down, leaving North, Bunny and Tooth to explain to Sandy what happened in the time he was gone.

Tooth told Jackie when she woke up again later that Sandy had spent hours working and using his whips, slicing through all of North's exercise equipment.

Sandy would start to be busy as soon as six p.m, along with Tooth, but Tooth had her tooth helpers.

Jackie was sitting on a cloud of dream sound next to the small spirit man, watching him make his small dream communication signs. Sandy had been trying to teach Jackie how to understand his signs, and he was a very patient teacher.

"Oh, so like, if you made a snowflake then a question mark, that would mean where am I? You don't use any small words like 'is' or 'are'?"

Sandy nodded in encouragment.

Sandy then made a outline of Toothiana, then a regular tooth, a piece of candy, then a big X.

"...Uh...Tooth...Oh! Tooth doesn't like candy because it rots teeth?" Jackie asked.

Sandy gave a big thumbs up with a smile.

Jackie grinned. She loved spending time with Sandy, he was a very good listener and always had good answers. Jackie's stomach churned a little though, both from first trimester nausia and nervousness, for she knew the main reaosn she had made plans to meet with the spirit.

"What would your symbol for child be?" Jackie asked, twidling her thumbs.

Sandy made a young human form, clearly a little boy.

Jacqueline nodded thoughtfully. "And a...baby?"

Sandy easily made a small infant baby.

Jackie sighed. "Can I try to make a few sentances, and you see if there corect?"

Sandy nodded again.

Jackie concentrated and made a turtle outline in a ball of frost forming in her hand, then a thumbs up and a smiley face.

Sandy blinked a few times before spelling out each word in sand, '_You like turtles because they make you happy?'_

Jackie grinned. "Yeah! Okay, one more?"

Sandy gave a thumbs up.

"Okay umm..." Jacqueline then made a snowflake, then a baby shape.

Sandy looked dumbfounded, '_You...like babies?'_

Jackie shook her head. She then began to make more frost patterns.

She made a baby symbol and then the shape of a pregnant woman.

_'A woman is pregnant with a baby?' _Sandy guessed, shrugging.

Jacqueline's nose twitched in annoyance. "No...one sec."

Jackie began making swirling patterns and then made a pregant woman symbol, a equal sign, then a snowflake.

_'Your pregnant?'_ Sandy guessed again, eyebrow raised in question.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah."

Sandy shook his head a little, confused. He made his symbol for explain.

Jackie sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Sandy then encased the little girl with a monster hug for such a little man.

After letting go, Jackie stared into the man's eyes. "You...your not..."

Sandy made the signs for, '_Are you happy to be a mother?'_

Jackie nodded silently.

_'Then i'm happy for you.' _

Jackie threw her arms around Sandy this team, a few tears of joy streaming down her cheek.

**-Shelby**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry this took a little longer than usual :/**

**Anyways, Easter Sunday is my little sister's birthday, yay! She's turning 14! Go check out her account, ToThisDay77 :) and wish Maya a happy birthday!**

**Anyways-**

**Hope you guys enjoy this! I'm not sure when a new chapter will be out, but its spring break it the US, so everyone is at Disney, and with the ever so popular Frozen, Elsa is in high demand. Especially with the new Frozen short, Frozen Fever, out. **

**Please review!**

Jackie chewed on the side of her cheek.

All of the Guardians had reacted to her ideas mostly calmly.

Bunny was in utter shock at first, but then was supportive. Sandy was comforting and didn't even act upset in front of her, he just gave her a hug and encouraged her with all he could. North reacted with shock and anger at first, but then calmed down and then became reassuring.

Jackie wasn't sure, however, how Tooth would react.

Tooth was the only other female Guardian, and when Jackie officially joined the team, the fairy had been so excited. She spent the first week of Jacqueline becoming a Guardian dragging the frost spirit around shopping, watching movies, and just doing girly stuff that would have made any of the male Guardians gag.

This is what worried Jackie.

When she had first woken up, Tooth was at her side, comforting her.

Tooth had been the one to hold her hand while the female yetis performed a rape kit on her.

Tooth was the one who was closest to her.

And Jackie might even call her...her best friend.

Jackie's heart sped up as Tooth's castle came into view. She was flying through the air, taking her time, trying to put off what she knew she couldn't.

"How do I tell her?" Jackie asked herself.

Pondering a moment, twirling her staff in her hands, Jackie replied to herself.

"Hi Tooth...no...I have some big news!...I have important news...no!..theres something I need to tell you...I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant!...I'm going to be a mother!...I'm two months pregnant?...Augh! Why is this so hard?!" Jackie raged, cracking her knuckles.

Jackie clenched her teeth together. She had been feeling rather nausious and moody lately, which she knew was results of her pregnancy. It was like almost every little thing ticked her off...North's elves breaking stuff, a snowball not hitting its exact target, especially when people walked through her.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. _Jacqueline told herself, slightly calming a bit.

"_I only really have one more person to tell, right? Tooth...well then theres Jamie and the other kids in Burgess...but I guess I don't have to tell them for a while, I mean. At least not until I have a slight bump. Oh man, what if they ask me whos the father? Do I tell a much of children what really happened? Or do I just make up a lie...? Do they even know how babies are made?" _Jackie shuddered at the thought of having to explain to the kids.

Jackie shook her head a little. "Focus Frost. You just have to tell Tooth for now."

But that only made her headache worse.

Jacqueline soon arrived at the castle entrance, landing in front on a waiting Tooth.

As soon as Jackie landed, Tooth encased the girl in a air restricting hug.

"So good to see you!" Tooth squealed.

"Tooth...augh, air!" Jackie complained wriggling out of Tooth's grasp.

Tooth laughed, "Oops sorry hon. I'm just so excited to spend time with you! I just got a new movie that we can watch."

Jackie smiled. Tooth was a major girly girl, and with that the female guardian always wanted to go shopping or get their nails or hair done, and do makeovers and watch romantic movies.

"Lemme' guess...its a romance movie?" Jacqueline guessed, eyebrow raised playfully.

"...Yup. Well...sort of. All of the girls, and some boys, have been absolutely obsessing over it. I'd be surprised if you haven't heard of it, I mean, with all of the toy request North probably got about it and-"

Jackie interrupted, "Tooth-whats the name of it?"

"Frozen." Tooth smiled sheepishly.

"Frozen? Sounds interesting." Jacqueline nodded.

Tooth shrieked excitedly and grabbed Jackie's wrist, pulling the girl into her theatre room.

1 hour and a half later

Jackie sat open mouth staring at the blank screen.

"Woah..." Tooth gaped as she turned off the tv and put the disk back in its box.

Jackie stood up. "That was...wow. I honestly have no words."

Tooth eyed Jackie for a moment before grinning, "So...Halloween isn't too far away."

"Tooth-" Jackie began nervously.

"All i'm say is, you could really make some kids dreams come true if you wore a blue dress and had your hair braided." Tooth sang with a sing songy voice.

"No way." Jackie laughed nervously. By the time Halloween rolled around Jackie would definitely have a bump, and she couldn't wear a tight dress. Plus the idea of singing scared Jackie.

"Oh please Jackie? With a little purple eyeshadow you would be a Elsa look a like!" Tooth pleaded.

Jackie shook her head. "Its not happening. Maybe...next Halloween?"

"Why not this year?" Tooth whined.

Jackie bit her lip.

It was now or never...or give or take a few months of development.

"I doubt I could fit into that skinny blue dress by October." Jackie gently said, slowly getting onto the topic she desired.

Tooth rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, you have a perfect body. You don't need to worry about being the wrong size."

"Tooth-" Jackie began.

"Jackie please?" Tooth begged.

"Tooth I need to tell you something though. It will...probably change your opinion on this costume." Jackie grit her teeth slightly.

Tooth sat down next to Jacqueline. "Okay..."

"Tooth...your the best friend I could ever want. When I first joined the Guardians, you were sweet and loving, and you were so excited to have another female Guardian-"

Tooth laughed a little at that.

"-and when I was...hurt, you held my hand." Jackie stuttered a little.

Tooth took Jackie's hand reassuringly.

"Tooth, your like the sister I never had, but always wanted. You took me under your wing...literally!" Jackie laughed.

Tooth grinned and nodded.

"Anyway...I'm just hope to Man in Moon you take this news calmly and your not mad at me." Jackie whispered quietly.

"Oh sweetheart I could never be angry at you." Tooth smiled gently.

Jacqueline took a deep breath. "Tooth...I'm pregnant."

The room literally froze.

The air had dropped ten degrees and the seats and floor around the two girls hand a light layer of frost coating.

Tooth's eyes widened. "No..."

Jackie trembled a little. "I-I...I'm sorry Tooth."

"N-no...This. This isn't happening." Tooth's face grim.

"T-Tooth?" Jackie questioned, face panicking.

Tooth let go of Jackie's hands and flew out of the room faster than she had ever flown before.

The entire room was now covered in a thick layer of ice.

Jacqueline began to sob.

**Aww poor Jackie T_T**

**-Shelby**


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie climbed in her room through the window, as usual.

It had been two days since she told Tooth. And that had been the last time any of the Guardians saw Tooth.

The tooth helpers refused to give away her location or any information about her, besides that she was safe and in the tooth palace.

The other Guardians tried reasoning with Toothiana, but she refused to see anyone.

All Jackie wanted to do now was sit in her room at North's, sleep, eat, and throw up. She usually loved spreading snow and frost, but now it felt like a chore to her.

She had been getting especially awful stomach aches in the morning, which North told her was morning sickness. Some smells of the workshop just set off her nausea even more. Burning stuff, the smell of meat...

Every few hours North would come by her room with a tray of food. He tried consoling her, but she refused to say more than a simple, 'thank you', or 'yes' or 'no'.

Jackie lay down on her bed.

She had just finished delivering snow to some little town in Russia, and she was exhausted.

A sudden knock on her door startled her.

With a tired groan, Jackie answered, "Come in."

North entered quietly, a tray in his arms.

"I brought dinner." North said softly. He placed it the tray of food on the small desk in the room.

"Thank you North." Jackie sighed.

North sat at the end of the bed. "Jackie, you need to eat."

"I am eating." Jackie argued, burying her face into her pillow.

"Not enough. You are eating for two now!"

"I-I know."

North pursed his lips. He didn't know how to console the girl, he just didn't know what to do.

A moment of silence passed.

"If you need anything just ask yetis. I am going out for a while." North announced, standing up.

Jackie nodded with acknowledgement.

North went into his room and grabbed his coat. He couldn't stand seeing Jacqueline so depressed, and he knew only one thing, one person, could help her.

North was going to talk to Tooth.

-0-

"What do you mean no visitors?" North yelled, clearly angry.

The wonder guardian had flown to Tooth's palace. As soon as he landed the tooth helpers tried shooing him away, insisting that no outside guests were to be allowed in the palace.

But North wasn't having any of it.

"I need to talk to Toothiana!" He insisted again, eyes wide.

The few teeth collectors shook their head and flew off without further explanation.

"Blin! zub ! Neuzheli vy ne vidite , chto ya pytayus' pomoch'?!" North yelled, not really directed at anyone. **(Russian for: damn it tooth, can't you see i'm trying to help?!)**

Suddenly, as if answering his rage, Baby Tooth came flying to him.

Baby Tooth was Toothiana's main fairy, her right hand girl. She knew everything about the Guardian, and she knew her boss and friend needed help.

Baby Tooth motioned North to follow her quietly.

North nodded and followed the small fairy.

-0-

"Shes in here?" North whispered, pointing to the door infront of him.

Baby Tooth had led him down a hall, and was now pointing to a single door.

The small fairy nodded then flew off.

Taking a deep breath, North knocked on the door.

There was a moment of silence before he got a response.

"Who is it?" Tooth's voice called.

"North."

The door flung open. Tooth stood there, a surprised look on her face. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red, like she had been crying for hours on end.

"Why are you here?" She asked, eyes squinted.

"Because your not following Guardian duties." North said simply.

Tooth sighed, "All of the teeth are being collected."

"I didn't mean that. I mean that you are suppose to protect and help children around the world." North stated.

"Okay..." Tooth leaned on the door side.

"You are not helping Jackie or her child." North said, crossing his arms.

Tooth stiffened at the mention of Jackie. "Jacqueline doesn't need me."

"But she is a child. She is only 15, and she believes in us. She is believer. You are Guardian. Why are you not helping?" North questioned.

"I can't help her." Tooth admitted, sniffling.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You two are best friends! Jackie has been in her room crying and she refuses to talk to anyone. Its not healthy for her or the baby."

"Stop mentioning the baby!" Tooth suddenly snapped.

As soon as she said that she looked down.

"So thats what this is about?" North asked, eyebrows raised.

Tooth wiped a tear from her cheek. "North...You said it yourself. Guardians are suppose to protect children and believers. What Guardian am I if I can't even protect my best friend?"

North leaned against the wall across the door. "What done is done Tooth. You need to stay in the present, which is supporting Jackie."

Tooth shook her head. "I can't. Every time I see her, I always think of what happened, what...what he did to her! And soon shes going to have a bump and I just can't..." Tooth started crying now.

"Jackie is your best friend. But right now, you aren't being a very good friend."

"North-"

"Locking yourself up in your room-"

"Stop."

"Ignoring her."

"North please!"

"What kind of friend are you being?!"

"STOP!" Tooth screamed, burying her face in her hands.

"Tooth, I have known you for thousands of years. You are dear friend, but all I can tell you now is to stop being fool and go to Jackie. Help her. She needs you, Tooth."

And with that, North left.

Tooth stared at the spot North had been standing, her eyes bleary with tears.

"I know." Tooth whispered quietly.

-**Shelby**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello...**

**first of all: the amount of how guilty i feel for not updating in a while is awful I'm so so so sorry. I know its so frustrating when a author doesn't update.**

**Life has been hectic! I'm getting married in October, disney job crazy as always, hubby had appendix out, i just recovered from the stomach flu, sister broke her wrist...sigh. **

**I'm trying to update more often now, however there might be a small gap of no updating around october, due to wedding stuff. my wedding is star wars themed! yay!**

**Now, onto the story-**

-0-

Sandy stood up high in a cloud of dreamsand, guiding lines of the golden dust to sleeping children.

With a smile he sent out another wave, sending out good dreams.

Stretching his tired body, Sandy lay down on the cloud. The little man deserved a good rest.

As the dream spirit drifted off, he thought about the past events of what had happened.

He had...well, been gone for a small gap of time, but apparently a lot had happened then.

Shaking the thoughts away, the small man sent out one last sand line, this one heading towards the pole.

It was a sweet dream for Jacqueline Frost.

The creation was full of snow days, laughter, dolphins, candy, and everything joyous in the world.

Sandy then settled back down.

Sandy was no doubt the oldest Guardian, for dreams had been around since cavemen roamed the Earth.

Even though he was silent, Sandy was the wisest and kindest. He had always giving smiles, friendly gestures to everyone, including spirits, good and bad.

Sandy cleared his mind. He began to think about Jackie's baby. No spirit in the realm had ever actually gotten pregnant while in spirit form before. No one had any idea on how the pregnancy would go along...perhaps if they were to contact other spirits for advice, and maybe spirits of health could come help out...

But how would the child age? Would it forever be a baby? Child? Teen? Adult?

Would the child age like an human and then...die from old age?

Boy or girl? Black or white hair? Pale skin or gray skin? Blue or gold eyes?

So many questions that could not be answered by the spirit as old as time...but only answered by time.

Before heading off to get a good nights rest, Sandy decided to go and find his old friend, someone who could help Jacqueline.

-0-

It had been a week since Tooth and Jacqueline had last talked.

Neither of them had shown up at the weekly Guardian meeting, even though Jackie was just down the hall.

The three male Guardians were sitting in North's conference room, all sitting in a awkward silence. Whether they admitted it or not, Jack and Tooth were the members who started the most commotion. Tooth with her constant, non-stop chatter, miniature fairies always around, and giving out tooth directions. Jackie would have been egging Bunny on by now, maybe causing a prank or two, or doing general mischief.

But now...it was pretty quiet.

North had finished discussing his toy production process since last week, Sandy had described how his dreams were going, and Bunny had already talked about his Warren clean-up.

Silence.

Sandy was nursing a cup of eggnog, North was fiddling with his fingers.

"Oh come on, we shoul' be going for another good forty minutes! This is ridiculous, why aren't the sheilas here?" Bunny finally exploded.

Sandy made a question mark and look towards North.

North clapped his hands together, "Ah, well...thing is..."

Sandy made a little sand image of a can of beans spilling.

"Alright alright I spill!" North gave up. "Jackie told everyone her...special news, no?"

Sandy nodded and Bunny crossed his arms and answered with a 'Yeah.'

"Well, she told Toothie, and Tooth reacted badly and isn't talking to Jackie anymore. She isn't talking to anyone." North sighed.

"What?! We gotta go talk to Tooth and set her straight." Bunny raged in disbelief.

"I did try talking to her." North defended.

"And?" Bunny asked.

"I dunno, I guess she wasn't affected." North shrugged.

"She still hasn't gotten over it? Abortion ain't an option anymore, not that I would think Jackie would even consider." Bunny reasoned.

Sandy made the sand symbols into a sign for Tooth, then a snowflake, meaning Jackie, then a question mark.

"We gotta get them together again. They're like, best friends!" Bunny decided.

"Bunny, you go get Jackie up and here, me and Sandy go get Tooth." North directed.

"Woah hold on mates, why do you guys get to go out?" Bunny asked.

"We're taking the sleigh." North answered shortly.

Bunny held up his hands in defeat. "Say no more. I'll go get Jackie."

-0-

"Get up."

"No."

"Jackie please?"

"No!"

"Jacqueline Frost, get out of this room right-"

A small hand balled up in a tight fist connected with Bunny's face, cutting off the spirit's rant.

"Oi!" Bunny yelped, clutching his burning face. "Wha' was that for?!"

Jackie sat up in bed, her hair tangled and her face full of rage. "I'm tired Bunnymund! Why can't you guys just leave me alone?!"

"Is not healthy for you...or your baby!" Bunny chided, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh shut it rabbit. I throw up every day, I have headaches, nausea, and I have to pee every twenty minutes! So _excuse _me for not wanting to get up every so often!" Jacqueline yelled, fury painted across her face.

Bunny scoffed, "Oi it can't be that bad, is' just a little kid. You don't even have a bump yet!"

Jackie was on her feet in less than a moment.

Thats when Bunny knew he was in trouble.

Jackie walked right up to Bunny, standing only within a inch of him. Even though she was in the low 5 foot range, making her rather small, the look on her face and in her eyes could scare the crap out of any one, including a now rather frightened rabbit.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Bunny backed up a few steps, only to have Jackie follow him, the small barrier between the two kept at the same inch distance.

"Snowflake, come on, just listen-" Bunny stammered, bumping into the wall behind him.

"Don't you Snowflake me! Listen rabbit, you'll _never _have to ever be pregnant, so how would you know what if feels like to have your own body betray you?! This isn't even all of me anymore! I have to share it with someone who will just keep making my life more painful and painful for the next nine months, not that it doesn't already _suck _as it is. So I would advise you Aster, to-"

"-shut. The. Fuck. Up." With every word she poked him harder and harder in the chest.

Bunny just stared into her eyes, green into blue, blue fierce, green horrified.

"Understand?" Jackie asked, teeth bared.

Aster nodded mutely.

"Good. Now, get out." Jackie took a step back and pointed to the door.

Bunny shook his head, trying to regain some of his deflated pride. "Sorry sheila, you gotta come out. Just for an hour or two?"

"Get out."

"Come on Jacqueline, do we have to do this the hard way?"

"Get out. Now!" Jackie yelled, patience completely run out.

Bunny shrugged. He knew was was going to regret this later.

Aster grabbed Jackie by the legs and popped her in the air. She yelped as she landed in his arms bridal style. He quickly started running with her in his arms to the meeting room.

Surprise was replaced with rage.

"ASTER BUNNYMUND PUT ME DOWN OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE A PAIR OF SLIPPERS OUT OF YOUR EARS!" Jacqueline screamed as she beated his chest with her fists.

Bunny winced. Her hits didn't really hurt that much, but he knew her threats weren't just threats. The sheila might be small, but she could certainly win any argument she got into by an means.

Bunny, not wanting to hurt Jackie or her unborn child, gently placed the still kicking girl on the sofa.

"BUNNYMUND I'M GONNA SMASH ALL OF YOUR EGGS!"

Bunny rolled his eyes.

"AND I MEAN EACH AND EVERY _PAIR!" _

Bunny winced, knowing exactly what she meant.

Suddenly the other three Guardians were dumped in the room by a portal.

Tooth was the first up and flying about. She immediately attacked Bunny's face with her fingers, looking inside his mouth with concentration.

"Bunny North and Sandy told me you got hurt and fell face forward into the ground-" Tooth began talking pretty fast.

"Wha-eeeuuu..." Bunny tried talking, the fingers in his mouth now examining each tooth.

"And-then-they-told-me-you-knocked-out-your-front-teeth-" Tooth continued, not even spacing out her words anymore.

Bunny shot North and Sandy a look.

Sandy gave a nervous smirk and North chuckled.

"Toothy, Bunny's fine!" North assured, pulling the fairy away from the Pooka.

"Wha-? But you said he knocked his-" Tooth stuttered.

"Tooth i'm fine." Bunny reassured, putting his paws up.

"We brought you here to talk." North said.

Sandy made a snowflake in the air.

Tooth sputtered, "What?"

"We brought you here to talk to Jackie." North stated firmly. He turned to Bunny. "I thought you were going to get Jackie."

"Whad'ya mean? She right here." Bunny spun around to look at the couch Jacqueline had been on moments before.

She was gone.

-0-

**DUN. DUN. DUUUUUUUUUN.**

**Please review every 'kind or encouraging' word means a lot to me :)**

**-Shelby **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, the chapter must have gotten messed up or something!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Have a happy Halloween and i'm getting married in less than 24 hours! Eep!**

-0-

After about an hour of flying, Jackie finally collapsed in the middle of a huge field of dead grass.

Her head pounded and her heart ached.

How could they do this to her?

Jackie quickly wiped away a tear. No. She wasn't going to cry over Tooth. Tooth obviously didn't want to be a part of her life anymore.

She lay on her back, looking up at the sky. A few clouds slowly moved over the sun, but the warmth stil shone on her cheeks.

She hesitantly placed a shaky hand underneath her sweatshirt, onto her smooth stomach.

How much longer...until there was a bump...

It had only been about three months from conception, and her stomach was no longer kinda soft and squishy. It was now kinda hard, and it felt weird to sit up.

Jackie was startled from her train of thought by the sound of foot steps approaching her.

They weren't the heavy steps of North, the quick steps of Bunny. There was no trickle of sand like the one that followed Sandy, and the flutter of Tooth's wings wasn't there.

Jackie looked up, and almost instantly jumped up in shock.

A woman of about thirty stood over her. The woman had a beautiful even tan, long black hair to her knees, and large brown eyes. Her dress was made completely out of woven grass, yet her feet bare. In words, the woman was undescribably beautiful.

"Mother Nature..." Jack spoke in awe, blue eyes wide.

She nodded with a warm smile. "Yes child. I've come to clear rumors."

Jackie inhaled sharply and looked away, her face burning.

"Relax Jacqueline. I just want to talk with you. This is the first time you've been out alone for a while now." Mother Nature spoke smoothly, sitting next to the frost spirit.

"I...I know." Jackie looked down at the grass below her.

"Jacqueline. Your my only female seasonal spirit in over four hundred years. So in a way, you're my only daughter out of all of my sons, and you're are my youngest. My next youngest is about eight hundred."

Jackie nodded in acknowledgement.

"You're the baby of the spirit world." Mother Nature sighed, studying the turnt away girl.

Jackie glanced up, "Mother, i'm three hundred."

Mother Nature shook her head, "Compared to other spirits? Your an infant, my dear."

Jackie cleared her throat. "Mother...what did you want to really talk about?"

"Well...one of your brothers, actually, another winter spirit, told me about how you've been slacking of lately."

"Was it David?"

Mother Nature chuckled."Yes, dear, it was David."

"Hes such a tattle." Jackie huffed.

Smirking, the older woman continued "Ah, well, David use to be a messenger back in his day. But enough about your superior, this is about you. Anyways...I couldn't track you down, so I talked to a few other spirits who might have a clue on where I could find you. And apparently...word is, you're a Guardian now. Is this true?"

Jackie ran her fingers through the drying grass, her silvery hair blowing in front of her face.

"Yes Mother."

"Yes Mother what?"

"Yes Mother...I am a Guardian now."

"Hm...Interesting." The woman hummed.

"Interesting?" Jackie questioned.

"Yes, interesting. I'm not questioning your character or doubting why the Man in the Moon chose you, your clearly a amazing girl and your love children. Theres no reason he shouldn't have chose you. But, I find it odd he waited so long to make his move. Why not let you and the other Guardians bond and teach you before Pitch Black's main attack?"

Jackies shoulder's hunched in, her body language making her more closed off.

"I dunno." Jackie answered softly.

"Well, I believe if the Man in the Moon had chosen you sooner, then what happened between you and the Boogeyman wouldn't have gone down. I'm not saying what supposedly happened between you two is Manny's fault, but, I need to know what truly happened."

Jackie said nothing, her pink lips pressed into a thin line.

"So, Jacqueline, is it true?"

Jackie still didn't answer.

"Jacqueline?"

…

…

...

"Darling please talk to me."

…

…

...

"Jacqueline?"

…

…

…

"Jacqueline Frost, did Pitch Black ra-"

"Yes."

…

…

"Yes...He raped me. And now-...A-An-And now, i'm pregnant." Jackie conitnued, breaking the silence between the two.

"I see." The older woman spoke softly after a moment of hard thinking.

"_What_?" Jackie sputtered. "Aren't you...mad at me?"

"Mad at you?! No my dear, if i'm furious at anyone its that damned Boogeyman. How long are you along? Judging by your still flat stomach i'd say...almost three months. Another two weeks and you'll surely have a bump, hm?"

"Right..." Jackie sighed.

Mother Nature studied the small girl. "Jacqueline, i'm concerned for you. There have never been any other spirits in the realm who have ever given birth during their life as an immortal. In fact, I don't think there are many immortals who have given birth in their previous life."

Jackie looked up. "I...Mother? What do I do if can't do it? What happens if the baby is like _him_? How will they age? Baby forver? Grow old and die like a mortal? What-"

"Only time can tell my dear." Mother Nature interrupted. "Now, I do have one more question for you."

"Alright." Jackie sighed, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing in the middle of a field?" Mother Natured asked, eye brow raised quizzically.

-0-

"Jackie...I'm sorry."

…

"Me too."

"I've ignored you for a month, and I have been wrong to do so. I...You're like my sister. No, my daughter in ways. It has been an heart wrenching experience, these past months. I thought...that...Well, I thought that now maybe everything was starting to be okay. Then you told me your news and I-, I just couldn't. So I pushed you away."

…

"I'm so sorry...I..understand if you want to yell at me and scream-"

Jackie cut her off, "Tooth...i'm not mad anymore...I just want you to be at my side again...please?"

Tooth blinked owlishly. "I-I'd..."

….

…

..

"I'd like that very much Jackie."

-0-

Bunny grumbled after letting out a huge yawn.

He stumbled down the hall, sight set on the bathroom a few doors down.

Suddenly he heard the slam of a door open and closing behind him. Before he could even turn around, a small girl with white hair raced in front of him, running towards the bathroom.

"Oi! Frosty! Can't you wait a minute?!" Bunny loudly whined.

"Nope! Gotta pee now!" The girl called out, slamming the bathroom door shut.

Bunny groaned and slumped down next to the door. "Why is there only one bathroom on this level?!"

He wasn't definitely going to talk to North about moving his room to another floor.

-0-

"Its not even noticable."

"Yes it is! Its the size of Mt. Everest!"

"Barely. Its like...an avacado."

"Are you comparing my baby to a avacado?"

"Yup. You should name him Avacado."

Jackie smirked, "Him?"

Bunny scartched his head, "I mean...it."

"You think the baby's gonna be a boy?" Jackie asked.

Bunny shrugged. "I dunno...I guess. Would be kinda nice to have a little nephew of sorts."

Bunny realized his mistake and cringed.

"Nephew? Does that mean i'm...like your sister?" Jackie probed.

Bunny didn't answer.

Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

-0-

Please review!

-Last official chapter posted as Shelby Wilson


End file.
